The Real World Is Fictional
by Lostlittlesisters
Summary: Two best friends decide to write their own version of supernatural on a fan fiction site, but they accidentally bring the guys into their world. Wanna see what happens?
1. The Girls

**A/N Ok so this is a preview to one of our new stories we have had kicking around, let us know what you think. Please R&R :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Jenna and Karlie were best friends since school the two were inseparable they always agreed on everything apart from one thing which was the hottest Winchester from there favourite TV show supernatural.

Jenna was a devoted Sam girl while Karlie was a Dean girl. They had just finished watching the season 2 premier.

"So what do you want to do now?" Karlie asked "How about we start that new supernatural story that we were talking about and make the boys fall in love with us?" Jenna sugested.

Karlie looked over at her friend "Oh you so read my mind" they both giggled, Karlie booted her laptop up when Jenna walked over to the kitchen, she reached the refrigerator and pulled open the door.

Reaching in she grabbed a six pack and then moved to the freezer and grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's out. She then walked back into the front room and sat next to Karlie.

The girls posted their story on fan fiction, and then the girls went to bed. A few hours later they were woken by a noise coming from down stairs.

Karlie reached over to her bag and got her can of mace while Jenna got the base ball bat from underneath her bed and the two of them quietly walked down the stairs.

Karlie was ready to mace who ever was moving around in Jenna's house when they both saw a figure standing in the middle of the room ,Karlie sprayed the mace in the guys face.

"Oww Fuck, what the hell was that" Jenna flicked on the light switch "Jordan?" the girls looked at each other and then back to Jenna's older brother, who was now trying to open his eyes.

Karlie and Jenna walked over to him "Oh god Jord i'm sorry, I didn't mean to spray you, are you ok?" Karlie asked as she was trying to see the damage she had done.

Jenna and Karlie brought Jordan into the kitchen to rinse his eyes out with cold water they handed him a towel to dry his face

"What the hell you shouldn't be sneaking around in the middle of the night, did Kelly kick your ass out again?" asked Jenna.

"Maybe, anyway what is it to you?" She stood up and threw the towel at him "Well seeing as your in my house and you just got sprayed with mace it is my business"

She looked across at Karlie for some support "Oh yeah totally you jackass, I mean you could have called Jordan"

"Look I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the sofa" said Jenna. The girls walked ou,t Karlie said goodnight to Jordan, it didn't take long for the girls to fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of the Winchester brothers.


	2. Say That Again?

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Supernatural, we only own Karlie and Jenna.

**Chapter 2**

Next morning Jenna walked in to the kitchen to find Karlie making cereal "Mornin" she yawned and she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug

"Hey" Jordan then came into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed the milk out and took a sip straight out of the carton.

Karlie ran over to him and ripped it out of his hands "Dude that's gross" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat at the table

"So what's for breakfast?" Jenna glared at him "Whatever you decide to make" "Come on sis I'm sick" Jenna looked at her brother

"Well my heart bleeds for you" "Yeah plus you don't get any sympathy for me" snapped Karlie "Fine I'm leaving" and with that Jordan stormed out of the house leaving the girls alone.

After the girls had breakfast they were watching a movie, my bloody valentine. When the movie had finished Jenna looked at Karlie she fell asleep with a big grin on her face.

Just then Karlie stirred in her sleep "Ohh Dean please don't stop" Jenna was trying her best not to laugh.

Jenna slipped away quietly trying not to disturb her but she failed. Karlie woke up with a start and looked around the room, She sighed and sat up.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Karlie "Ohhh Dean please don't stop" Karlie blushed "Well missy your not so innocent" snapped Karlie.

"What?" Jenna suddenly asked feeling the heat rise to her cheeks Karlie laughed "Just the other night you had a happy dream"

Jenna sat back down "No I didn't" "Er yeah honey you did...Oh fuck me Sam, ring any bells?" Karlie knew she had her Jenna got up and walked over to the stairs.

Karlie relaxed back on the sofa and closed her eyes remembering the dream she was having with Dean. Dean grabbed Karlie around the waist and guided over to the bed he laid her down.

He drew her in to a hot passionate kiss. Things between them heated up, as they were ripping at each others clothes, the last article of clothing was disregarded and Dean thrust into her like a rabbit on speed.

Karlie bolted up right panting, dripping with sweat. She ran her hand through her hair and headed up stairs to take a shower.

she walked out of the bathroom and ran into Jenna she was already dressed ready to go to the coffee shop to meet the girls.

An hour later Jenna and Karlie arrived and they spotted Amanda and Sarah sitting in their usual spot.

They headed over "Hey guys" Jenna said as she sat down in one of the empty seats. Karlie walked over and took the other one.

Not long after the waitress came over to take there orders. "So what have you guys been up to?" Sarah asked as she put her phone back into her bag.

"Well nothing much apart of my jackass of a brother broke into my house in the middle of the night… oh and got maced by Karlie which was fun" Jenna explained

"So did you guys catch supernatural last night?" Amanda asked "Poor Dean" "He was so on fire last night" Karlie beamed 'Oh here we go again' thought Jenna 'it's was always Dean this Dean that no body thinks about poor Sammy.

Two hours later it was just Jenna and Karlie, their friends had already gone to go check out the talent at the mall a few block away.

Well I was thinking we could go to..." Karlie trailed off, Jenna looked up at her seeing the expression on her face "Ka what is it?"

Karlie just sat there with her mouth gaping open looking towards the door.

Jenna turned around and she almost screamed, there standing in front of her were none other than Sam and Dean Winchester.

She did a double take to make sure, yep was the Winchesters alright. Sam stood there with his hair falling in his eyes, he wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a dark t-shirt with a blue button down over the top and his green jacket.

Dean stood next to him in his classic blue jean, black t-shirt with his green button down on top and his leather jacket.

Karlie looked at Jenna she looked like she was about to pass out as the boys walked over to the table next to the girls

Ka looked glanced over at them and then over at Jenna she smiled "Breathe Jenna" she snapped out of her trance. "That's...That's" Ka nodded "Yeah" was all she could manage.

Dean was looking over the menu and Sam was staring off into space. Dean looked up and kicked him under the table

"Dude what are you thinking about?" Sam looked over at him "What?" Dean placed his menu down and leaned on his elbows "What were you thinking about, you had that shit eating grin on your face"

Sam looked down at his menu "Nothin" Dean chuckled "Yeah right nothing, I know that look you were thinking about Jenna Jameson again weren't you?"

"What no" Dean smiled "Don't get me wrong dude that Jenna Jameson is hot… but you should have seen Karlie Brooks in this this months swimwear magazine"

The girls once again were gob smacked "Were they just talking about us?"

Jenna asked as she looked over at her friend "No they can't be, what the hell are they doin here anyway this has to be a joke right? We've been punk'd or something" Karlie replied.

"Or maybe we are having a total melt down, my mom always said I was a strange crazy person" Jenna mumbled

"How about we must get out of here? I really need a drink" Karlie asked as she grabbed her cell phone off the table.

Jenna and Karlie got up, the waitress Beth looked over and saw that they were going "See you girls" she shouted over they smiled back at her

"Oh Jenna could you tell Jordan I'll call him later" the girls walked passed the front counter "Sure" Sam's ears perked when he heard the name and looked across at Dean who had also picked up on it.

They looked over at the door to see the girls disappear outside.

"No freaking way Sammy… it was them Jenna Jameson and Karlie Brooks" .Sam and Dean got up from the table and dropped some money down and ran out the door.

The spotted the girls walking across the street and broke out into a sprint.

They were catching up to the girls "Hey wait" Sam shouted they both stopped and turned to face them. Jenna grabbed Ka's arm.

Karlie composed herself "Erm can we help you guys?" her eyes immediately went to Dean's green ones.

"Hey Sammy it really is them,,, but I have to say your much sexier in real life Karlie" Dean winked Somehow she managed to form words

"I'm sorry but do I know you?". She didn't wanna act all fan girl like oh your Dean Winchester I'm team Dean, so she lied.

"Oh no you don't but let me tell you, you always gave me a very happy ending at night" Dean winked back.

Karlie nearly choked on air, she blushed "So how is it exactly that you know us? Are you sure your not getting us mixed up with someone else?"

Jenna asked shocking herself at how calm she came across. "Well you two are our favourite swim suit models, we have been big fans of you girls for a long time you see Sammy here…"

Jenna interrupted him "What? Swimsuit models? I have never modelled in my life"

Dean laughed at her "Yeah that's a good one" Jenna looked over at Karlie then back at Dean. Karlie looked at the two boys

"Well your Sam and Dean Winchester right?" it was now the boys turn to freak a little Dean froze and Sam stood there with his mouth open.

"You, you heard of us?" Sam asked nervously "Well yeah, your two hot hunters who hunt the supernatural" the boys looked confused

"What? I don't know who you have been talking to but they must have been high, were not hunters and Supernatural come on that stuff isn't real" Dean shot back.


End file.
